Fixing a broken heart
by WilSon98
Summary: Every where he went, reminded Sonny the best thing about Will. Missing him, feels like a part of his heart is missing. He feels alone and needs Will to be by his side, to comfort him and hear his voice.
1. Chapter 1

Every where he went, reminded him of Will. Their first kiss in front of the pub, their first date in his coffeehouse. Especially his apartment. Where they secluded themselves from the rest of their world showing their love and affection to one another. He missed the touch of his hand stroking his hair gently. His thoughts raged in fire and screamed out in agony and the hurt in his heart. He missed Will. Never had he thought that he would fall in love so hard. His past relationships were just a blur in his head. Only the few he did fall in love with weren't committed to the relationship that he wanted.

It was Will that he needed this time. His laughter rang in his ears, the sparkle like diamonds in his eyes, felt like shattered glass and tore his heart. Sonny stood behind the counter in a daydream, not paying attention to anything or anyone. He spilled coffee all over his shirt that he was trying to make for a customer. He shouted out in alarm at the scalding coffee which brought him back to reality. He ran to the back room and took his shirt off and wrapped a towel around him when he got cold. He moved behind his desk and sat down to relieve the burn on his chest. He sat there for what almost seemed like an hour. He put his sweater back on and went back to let Lauren know that he was leaving. It was at that time when Chad came in. He avoided his apologetic look and left before he let Chad say a word.

Walking through his apartment, he threw his keys on his desk and looked for something to eat. He found nothing as he scoured his kitchen. Sonny felt lost in his own apartment, the only person that was missing was Will. He longed for him in so many ways possible. He laid on his bed fiddling with his bracelet. He hid his tears from himself, trying not to fall against the edge of the earth. He reeled back to reality when he heard a faint knock on his door that became louder. He didn't want to see anybody right now, but he found himself walking to his door and opened it to find Will standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I..uh..I wanted to give your key back." He held the key out to him still holding onto it tightly before he could let it slip through his fingers.

"Why?"

"Well, I thought since you and Brian are together, you could give him the key. Since you slept with him, and got over me so quickly, I thought that it would be best to let you go." Sonny stared at him wide-eyed. He couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Why are you saying this Will? You don't have to leave. I'm not letting you go." He held his hand and looked in his eyes.

"It's better this way. I know that, despite everything we are going through right now, I love you. There is nobody that compares to you and shows love to me the way you do. If it were the other way around, I know you would feel the same. I would give up my child just to be with you Sonny. I'm sorry for being the idiot I am for not telling you before. I will always love you." Will held onto his hand one more time before he left. Sonny stood there feeling dizzy from the words. He sat down at the foot of his bed hugging his knees.

"I love you too Will. With all my heart." He stared at the key in his hand and held it tightly. He finally let the tears fall freely. He needed him. He left Will in the dark when he lost his trust for him. Now, it was Will that was leaving Sonny in the dark with nothing. Sonny was going to get him back. Even if he had to break the walls that was keeping them apart.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been nearly two years, when Will met Sonny. It was like an answered prayer that Will turned around and found Sonny. It took him a while to admit that he was gay, but he knew in his heart that he wanted to spend his life with Sonny.

Will sat on the couch in the Square, looking somewhere in his heart to ease the pain. He remembered a distinct memory when they were sitting on the couch and shared a kiss before they returned to studying. A small smile creeped on his face as the tears fell from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away when his mom saw him.

"Will. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom."

"Are you sure?" Sami kept pressuring him to tell her what was wrong. But he never gave in.

"I said I'm fine." He snapped at her and she reeled back from the tone in his voice as if he slapped her.

"I know how angry and sad you are right now, but you don't get to talk to me like that. I'm trying to help you. I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"I don't want to talk about it. Please mom just leave me be." New tears slowly fell and he didn't want to tell her anything and tried to walk away.

"Just tell me. Is it Gabi? If she has said anything to you, I swear..."

"It wasn't Gabi. It was me. I did this to myself because I'm an idiot." His mind was full of regret of the past that he had with her.

"Why are you talking like that?" She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. It was bad enough that he is going through so much.

"Because it's the truth. I may or may not get custody of my baby. But I need her in my life as much as Nick and Gabi do. And I just lost the one person that I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with." He walked away before she could say anything. She just hoped that there was something that she could do to make him feel better.

He didn't understand what he has been going through from the beginning. He thought of the day when he first met Will. It was as if some kind of plan in his life that led him to Will. He felt the loneliness disappear when his friendship with him got a lot easier and more comfortable. Will's apologies didn't seem enough to cure the pain at the moment.

The redness in his eyes, the streaks of heavy tears were painted on his face. Each perfect memory that they both shared in Sonny's apartment, made him feel weaker. He couldn't believe that Will assumed that he slept with Brian. Sonny kept playing around with the words that he said. It was the emptiness and anger that he tasted from his words. Looking around his apartment, he never felt more alone. He could hear Will's laughter on the night of Halloween. He could hear his voice, expressing his feelings towards him. And expressing his feelings to Will as well when they first made love.

"_It's everything about you. You know, being with you. For the first time in my life, I feel secure in my own skin. For the first time ever. For the first time I feel like I know who I am. And for the fist time I feel like I know exactly where I want to be." _Will expressed so much emotion in his voice.

"_I think we're both exactly where we belong." _Sonny gave him his million watt smile before he rested his head against Will's chest, hearing the beating of his heart.

He wanted to forget Will's recent past with Gabi and the mistakes and decisions that he made. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Even if it meant telling him the truth about Gabi.

Their first times they shared everything and made memories in his apartment. Ignoring the drama in Salem and everyone else, and just enjoying each other. He wanted to build something more with Will. And he felt that it was taken from him. With new gained energy, Sonny took his keys off the counter and left to go and find Brian.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brian. We need to talk." Sonny replied harshly as he walked in his coffeehouse.

"Oh. Hey Sonny. Glad to see you feeling better."

"I'm not. I just need you tell me the truth."

"The truth? What are you talking about Sonny?" Sonny pursed his lips and sighed heavily before he got into it with him.

"I need us to talk about what's happening between us." Sonny moved to the end table so that no one could hear them.

"Is this about tonight? Was it something I did?"

"More along that line. I need you to be honest with me Brian. If you want to be in this relationship, I need you to tell me the truth."

"Okay. I'll tell you anything that you want to hear." Brian nodded happily, oblivious to the situation that Sonny was putting him in. Before Sonny got into it, he wasn't sure if he should bring it up. But there was a feeling inside of him telling him that if he ddin't do it, he was going to regret it. He lost the one man that he loved as a boyfriend, and being friends again, like they were from the start. He didn't mind the friendship they had, he just felt like there was something that was missing. A part of him was missing, and that part was Will. He needed him back in his life, being friends wasn't going so well between them. It felt awkward when they were sitting beside each other, wanting to hold the other's hand or putting his arm around Will. He longed for his touch, he longed for his lips.

"Did you or did you not tell Will that we had sex?"

"Excuse me?" Brian went wide – eyed at his remark.

"Just answer the question Brian."

"I told him that we had the most amazing night, but I didn't say those exact words."

"No you didn't. But clearly you said that on purpose for him to think that." Sonny got up feeling anxious and he couldn't sit still because of him. He walked behind the counter pretending to look for something.

"I didn't mean it intentionally."

"Really? Because to me it sounded like you did mean it."

"Are we still on for tonight?" Brian looked at him waiting for his response. He felt that in his mind that Brian was only using him. The kiss that he shared with him the other night, didn't feel right. There weren't any sparks flying around, nothing clicked in his head. It wasn't Will that he kissed that night that's for sure. But he wanted it to be him. The first time they kissed, they were nervous, but it felt right. He knew that he is home when he feels him right next to him.

"No we're not. And I'm sorry to tell you this, but it's over." Sonny walked away from him feeling happy that he broke up with him. Yet at the same time he wasn't. He was glad that he broke up with Brian, but now he felt alone. He slumped his shoulders as he walked towards the couch in the Square. He cried in his arms, needing the one person to comfort him. He didn't want to go back to his apartment where there was so many memories of him and Will. He needed to know that he was safe and in comfort by being in the arms of the person he loved. He didn't want to wallow in his pain and thinking about Will. Sonny needed him, but Will needed him as much.

He finally felt that comfort in his arms as he was being lifted up and taken to his apartment after he fell asleep. Sonny could hear soft angelic voices whispering in his ear. Touching him softly and caressing his body as he undressed Sonny, he could hear soft moans escaping his lips as he was being tucked under the covers. That night two bodies laid together in Sonny's bed, hearing the rhythmic beating of his heart that sounded like a song to him. A song that he loved hearing over and over. Sonny still had yet to know who those soft gentle hands belonged to. But he didn't care at the moment, because he felt like he was home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys, but the last ch.4 and ch.5 was written poorly. So I have combined the two and edited it. Hope you enjoy. Reviews appreciated. :)**

The next morning, Sonny woke up in his bed, not realizing how he got there and when he got there. He slept soundly last night, without a worry in his mind. He felt soft soothing hands caress his face, and soft gentle lips tracing from his neck to his arm. Who ever it was, felt like they were still there, holding him in their arms, with a soft hushed voice that helped him drift off to a deep sleep, with no nightmares, and not a single thought of Will ran through his mind.

He quickly took a shower to rid of the sleepiness in his eyes. He was glad he had slept, for the past month he hasn't had a wink of sleep since the night of the non-wedding. He tried not to think about it as he put his clothes on to get to work. As he passed by the kitchen, he saw that there was a plate on the table and a cup of coffee that still smelled fresh. He never knew who got him home, and now he will never know.

It was driving Sonny crazy all day that he didn't know who it was. He thought maybe it was Brian, but he remembered that he broke up with him. Brian did care about him, but he didn't have the soft sweet gentle kiss like Will did. While Sonny was going through it in his head all day as he was making orders and doing paperwork, he knew it had to be Will. As many times as he tried getting Will out of his head, he could see him smiling at him with a school girl crush. As much as he wanted it to be someone else, that he cared for and loved deeply, his thoughts and his heart ran back to Will.

Sonny needed him so bad. He needed Will back in his life. He wanted it to be like the way it was before. Back to where it was just them in their apartment after giving him the key to move in with him. He wanted those memories back. After having the thought of taking Will off his mind that morning, Sonny knew that he was never going to forget. And he was definitely, not going to stop caring about him or loving him. He waited for the rest of the day to go by fast, so that he could talk to Will. Sonny couldn't wait to see the look on Will's face, when he knew that it was him last night.

Later in the evening, Will was ready to leave his shift from the Pub. His great grandma Caroline gave him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek before he left. Will had been worrying all day. He was worried that Nick might back out and tell him that he didn't want him to go anywhere near his baby. The other worry was about Sonny. He still loved him even though they haven't been on speaking terms in a while. No matter how tough the situation got, he managed to pull himself together.

He hated seeing Sonny with Brian, but he was happy for him. Happy that he was picking up the pieces in his life without Will and not feeling like an idiot all the time. As much as he needed Sonny back, he felt that he needed to let him go. When you're deeply in love with someone and they break your heart, you know you have to let them go eventually and move on to someone new. But Will didn't have the guts to move on. He was too afraid, and felt alone in the corner where he always sat.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name. He looked up from the table he was sitting at in the Square.

"Will. We need to talk. Please. It's important."

"Of course." Will gained his composure in the chair and waited for Sonny to sit.

"Not here. We need to talk in private. I don't want anyone to hear what I have to tell you." Will got up reluctantly and grabbed his coat. Will's nerves were starting to surface as he walked with Sonny to his apartment. _Is he trying to get me back?_ He thought to himself. As much as they both wanted to, they were going to have to wait and see where this conversation was going to lead them to.

"I know it was you." Sonny finally said when they were in his apartment.

"What are you talking about?" Will looked at him.

"Last night and this morning."

"Oh that." Will looked down as if he ashamed.

"I'm not angry. I just want us to be comfortable with each other even though we're friends." Will found himself nervous. They were after all friends, but they both wanted it to be more.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I still care for you Will." Sonny took his hand and looked in his eyes.

"I'm happy that you are with Brian. You deserve someone who doesn't come with a lot of baggage and doesn't mess up their own lives like I did." Sonny flinched at his words.

"I really am sorry Will. I just haven't been myself lately and I want our friendship to work out before we move on to the next step."

"I feel the same way. I want this to work out too." Will finally got the courage to look into Sonny's eyes. Those deep dark chocolate eyes that he loved staring at all day and night. And the love that shone from his eyes. Sonny stared right back at him, with the same feelings and emotions. He loved drifting off in those deep blue sea eyes.

They talked throughout all the afternoon and evening, mostly apologizing for the mistakes that they both created. As much as Sonny wanted to tell Will about what Gabi had done, he felt that it should wait out before anything happened. Will took out his mp3 player from his backpack, the one that Sonny had gotten for him, and they both listened to the music. A smile crossed both their faces as they were listening to the music, and singing along to it, and laughed when it felt a bit awkward between them.

"Listening to this music with you, brings back a lot of memories. Thank you for this. I know I have been an ass for the past month, but I don't deserve this." Will looked into his eyes as he expressed his emotions.

"Don't worry about it Will. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did."

"No. No. You were right for treating me that way. I deserved it. I like how we're friends right now, somehow it feels right."

"You're right. I want our friendship to build and I want us to gain our relationship back on the right track. I just had an idea." Sonny sat up wide – eyed and stared at Will.

"What kind of idea?"

"Well this includes trying to get to know each other again. Kind of like when Abby introduced me to you. Let's do it. And I'll ask her if she wants to be a part of it. And I can't forget Chad." Will looked at him as if Sonny was out of his mind, but somehow, he liked the idea. He liked the fact that they could get the second chance to work things out, sort of like a second impression for them.

"Yeah. I like that."

"Really?" They stopped listening to the music and sat in front of each other breaking the silence and the tension.

"Yeah. When do you want to do it? There's no pressure, we could do it next week if you want. I don't mind."

"Tomorrow is good."

"You sure?"

"Of course." Will looked at him. He has never been more sure in his life. He wanted to start new, and give each other a chance again.

"Awesome. Tomorrow it is then. Meet you in the Square in the afternoon?" Sonny beamed at Will's enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow afternoon it is." Will leaned in for a friendly hug. It was short, but they needed it. They needed that comfort and safety. They were both excited to get that second chance to start again. Starting fresh, and with the best intentions that nothing was going to get in between them.

Will sat on the couch in the Square, waiting for Sonny. He wanted to go through this. He loved Sonny with all his heart, and there is nothing in the world that could ever tear them apart. When his phone rang, he got the impression that maybe Sonny didn't want to go through it, but it was Gabi who told him to meet her in the hospital. So many things were going through his mind. Just as long as his baby is fine, nothing else mattered. As much as he wanted to do this with Sonny, they both had to wait for the right time to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

At the hospital, Will was pacing nervously and waiting for any news. He was glad that his mom was protecting him, but she had gone too far. He felt that she pushed him over the edge with her accusations and lies. He found himself defending Gabi and Nick to his mom.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Oh come on Will, like you don't see it. Their just manipulating you into a scheme of lies, and they don't want you to be a part of _your _baby's life." Sami lashed out angrily. Stressing on the on last three words. Will was so angry and frustrated, that he went out into the waiting room, away from his mother and from everyone else. He wanted to be alone. No matter what she tried to do or say, they didn't want her to get her way. But somehow, with EJ beside her and protecting her, she will eventually get it.

"Mom, please just leave. If you love me you will leave now."

Will wiped away the last few empty tears in his eyes. He didn't pay attention to anything that was going on around him, he just wanted all the pain to go away. He was glad that his baby was okay, the thought of something happening to her, made him feel sick to his stomach. Small footsteps approached him and sat beside him taking his hand into his.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Will nodded slightly and looked up, surprised to see Sonny there beside him.

"I overheard your dad and and your grandma Kate talking. And I wanted to check on you. Are you sure you're okay?" Sonny worried his lips and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm fine. What about Brian? Does he know you're here?"

"No. And I want to talk about him. I want to know how you're feeling and if the baby's okay." Sonny looked away from Will and stared at his backpack for about a second.

"I'm okay. She's fine. Gabi almost went into premature labor, because my mom giving her a hard time about everything."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have slept with Gabi in the first place and this wouldn't have happened. I'm just being an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Will. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. And I'm glad we're friends." Sonny looked back at him with a smile and a slight laugh elicited from him.

"Thanks. So are you."

"Why don't we go over to the coffeehouse? I don't open in another hour and we could talk."

"I like that." They left the hospital with half a smile on their face. Will was relieved that his baby is going to be okay. The one thing he needed at the moment was a good cup of coffee and washing his face from the tears he had been crying.

He loved how they were starting to talk. It was the one thing that they haven't done in a while. Sonny was glad that he went to the hospital. When he saw Will look up into his eyes, he saw a smile hidden behind the sad expression he had on his face. He missed the one person that he loved the most, and Brian was never going to ever replace Will. Just at that moment, he saw a note sticking out of Will's backpack. He fought the urge to not take it, but it seemed like it was calling for him. He quickly reached into his backpack and saw the Valentine's card that has been in there for about a week that he didn't give to him. The words he read in the letter, were the most heartfelt words he ever imagined. Sonny felt a sharp pain in his heart, and he regretted what he did to Will.

"What?" Will replied with smile as he came back.

"I need you to tell me the truth Will."

"O-kay. The truth about what?"

"How you really feel about me." Sonny sat down across from him and look at him right in the eyes.

"I thought that we're just friends."

"But isn't that what you wanted? To be just friends? I love you Will, and I still do." Will is shocked when he heard what came from Sonny.

"What about Brian?"

"I thought by being with him, I could forget about you and forget the things that we did and shared together. But I couldn't. I can't stop thinking about you, and I can't stop thinking about us. I could never have a lot of fun with anyone else but you. I couldn't stop thinking about you everyday. You are the only one on my mind, and I love spending everyday with you." Sonny took Will's hand and held on. Will returned the same gesture with a tighter grip.

"I only wanted to be friends with you because of Brian you know that. I find myself thinking about you everyday too. I miss holding your hand, I miss being this close to you, and I miss waking up with you every morning." Will was about to reach towards his backpack to grab the letter, but Sonny took it out of his sweater and gave it to him.

"What's this?" His eyes went wide when he saw that Sonny had the letter.

"I saw it poking out of your backpack and I read it. I know I ruined things for us..."

"I didn't want you to see that. Well, I did, but I was going to give it to you on valentine's day, when I got the mp3 player. But Brian ruined the moment." Will had defeat in his eyes.

"If I hadn't walked off before, we would have sorted it out a long time ago. We've been a part for a month. It felt like two years to me. I can't stand to be without you Will. I love you. I have never felt like this about anyone before. "

"I love you too Sonny. I know I haven't always been there, and I should have told you all of this from the beginning. But a part of me is glad that we are doing this now, because being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You made me feel like a better person, and I'm happy to be your friend and your boyfriend."

"One more thing."

"What's that?"

"I want us to be 100% honest with each other, and I want us to tell everything to each other. No holding back this time. I need you back in my life, the way you need me. And I would love to give you a second chance." Will beamed at him and Sonny stood up giving him the biggest hug he ever gave. Sonny parted and looked Will into his deep dark ocean blue eyes, and leaned in for a sweet gentle kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other and Will's fingers find their place in Sonny's hair.

"Come on. I have a better idea." Sonny took Will's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going home."

"Don't you have to open in a half an hour?"

"I do." Sonny slumped his shoulders. He got excited within minutes, but when Will reminded him of opening the coffee shop, the fire in his eyes burnt out.

"How about this. I will open up, and stay here for about an hour and a half and then we go back to my place."

"Sounds like a plan." Will smiled at him again and Sonny leaned close to him and kissed his cheek and hugged him close to his body.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny."

When the coffeehouse house opened, it wasn't as busy. Gemma and Lauren came in within the hour and he had them cover for him for the next hour or so while he was busy with Will. His eyes wandered towards Will who was sitting in the booth next to the counter. When Sonny finished his last order, he walked towards him.

"Now!" Sonny nearly demanded as grabbed Will's hand in his.


	6. Chapter 6

When they got to Sonny's apartment, he quickly unlocked the door and skillfully closed it with his leg as he reached for Will.

"I missed you so much Will."

"Not as much as I've missed you."

"Wanna bet?" Those words seemed similar to Will. He remembered the exact words when he took a shower and a vivid image of Sonny appeared in front of him. And it took him a second to realize that it wasn't real. But this was. The touch of Sonny's lips against his, and his body rubbing against his is all real. Will kept thinking to himself that it wasn't, and the words were just echoes in a dream. That was when Sonny pulled away.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Sonny let out a small laugh.

"It's nothing." Will reached out for him, but Sonny wanted to know what was wrong before he let Will take his hand.

"Just tell me. I'm not going to freak out."

"Are you sure?" Sonny looked at him and raised his eyebrows and smiled. He nodded and waited for Will to tell him.

"It's just that the last week when I was taking a shower, I kind of pictured you there with me, and we said those exact same words, but when I opened my eyes you were gone." He felt embarrassed when he told Sonny. But somehow it was the right thing for him to say.

"I'm not going anywhere Will. I'm here, and there is no other place I'd rather be than with you. Right now, I don't want to do any talking." Sonny grabbed his arm and pulled his shirt off revealing what he has been needing and craving more than anything. He gently glided his fingers up Will's body, and his skin felt like magic against his fingers. Sonny gently lowered themselves on to the bed, and Will held him closer and tighter than ever. Clothes were gently taken care of, until they were both naked and they held onto each other.

They both laid their in contempt and basking in the afterglow. Will rested his head against Sonny's chest, listening to his heartbeat that began to slow down.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah?" Sonny laughed.

"Oh yeah. Not okay. But perfect and amazing." Will looked up and stared into Sonny's eyes.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny." Before they could lean in for a kiss, there was a rapid and aggressive knock at the door. They both quickly got up and got dressed and Will ran to the door before it was pushed down by whoever it was. It was Nick and he was furious.

"You had to knock that hard?"

"It seemed appropriate. Yeah. And it looks like I got here right on time." He glanced between them both giving Will a glare that he never saw before.

"What does that mean?" Will gave him a hard glance.

"You will find that out, when you are finally out of our baby's life."

"Excuse me? Your baby? I am the father, and you are not just going to walk in here and tell me that I have to stay away from my daughter."

"Yes I can. And I have evidence that can prove that you are unfit to be a father." Nick gave him a menacing glare and stared at them both in shock. He had two reasons why he didn't want Will to be a part of his baby's life and he was going to make sure that they both leave as soon as the baby is born, to get rid of Will forever.

"What evidence do you have? Because the way I see it, is that you're the convicted murderer and you are the one who is unfit to be a father." Sonny intervened, defending Will. He started a glaring contest of his own towards Nick. It was two against one, and even though Nick had gut wrenching words that felt like Will was being punched, Sonny stood his ground in front of Will and made it seem like he had to go through him to get to Will.

"There are a few things that you don't know about your sweet innocent boyfriend. He shot EJ DiMeria. Yes I said it. Who knows besides you, and your father that went to prison for you?" Nick provoked him and was trying to get something out of him. Will was ready to punch Nick in the face, but Sonny grabbed a hold of him before it got out of hand.

"Get the hell out." Will walked over to the door and held it open for Nick and slammed it in his face, before he could let out another word. Will was ready to cry, but Sonny was there in front of him,comforting him. Will was glad that he told Sonny about his secret, he didn't want to keep anymore from him. Knowing that there was going to be a fresh start for them both without any secrets.

That night, while they were lying in bed, Will gently caressed Sonny's chest with his fingers glad that he was there with him.

"I'm glad that you're here with me."

"There's no other place I'd rather be." Will lifted his head up and looked deep into Sonny's eyes. Looking into each other's eyes, it was as if they were delving into their souls, and reaching further for contact. It seemed as though when they held each other, it didn't seem enough. Whether if it was a light kiss, or those heavy, intoxicating kisses they still couldn't get enough. The soft gentle caresses still didn't seem enough either. They needed each other more than ever now. Will was glad that he saw Sonny at the hospital, and he was glad that Sonny wanted to be here with him and now. Especially, since he found out that he shot EJ, Sonny didn't budge. He stayed there by Will's side comforting him with soft words, and whispered gentle kisses on his hand and against his chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure. You know what I was thinking?"

"What? That I'm the best?"

"That, and that we should get a new three bedroom apartment."

"Are you sure this is what you want? You know you're giving up everything and I don't want you to."

"Will, you make me so happy. I didn't know what love meant until I fell in love with you, and I fell hard. I don't care what anybody thinks. I don't care if I'm giving up on the adventures that we could have done together. But, I'm starting a new adventure on my own. A new adventure that I never thought that I would have to wait forever to happen. And that is being with you, and raising your baby with you. I already have the best thing in my life, and that's you. Now, I have the two most amazing people that I will always love."

"Sonny, you're amazing. I know I put you through so much, but I will never take anything for granted. I love that you want to do this with me. I love you so much."

"I love you too." They lost each other in kisses, and hands raked lower to abdomens and further down their bodies that were clothed under the sheets. They both stopped for a minute to gasp for air.

"One more thing?"

"What's that?"

"Why three bedrooms?"

"An extra room, just in case if we might want another one."

"You never stop to amaze me do you?" Sonny laughed at Will's expression and gently brought him back down to his lips. They lost themselves in each other, not wanting the moment to end. As the night drew on, the only thing that could be heard, was the gentle heartbeat and the soft rhythmic breathing that they both found to love about each other. Sonny is his everything, and Will is glad, that his broken heart is finally mended by the one he loves, and will always love for the rest of his life. Sonny is grateful to have Will in his life. After what he has put him through, he's glad that he finally got himself together. They both found their happy ending.


End file.
